An Unwanted Rivalry
by reokumaurer
Summary: A Grey Warden is charged with the duty to save Ferelden, But what about the duty to herself. Will love come from the most unlikely of places, or will she set her feelings aside for the sake of her duty and her people. Alistair X PC X Zevran


The overwhelming emotion rolling around inside her was more than Reoku Cousland could bear. All the fighting & emotion she has endured through, has built up and up in her until she was just about ready to burst. She had been staring into the dancing crimson fire that was in front of her for a few good hours, but the strong memories of her home being attacked, the screams of the people inside the castle being slaughter without mercy. Even her own nephew and sister in law. She lost everything that day, her name, her home, but most of all, her family.

She had endured many hardships to get to where she is today along side her companions which have joined her along the way. They each have there own opinion of there leader, that is herself, and she had by now had an opinion on her companions.

* * *

_Alistair - A quirky Ex-Templar, who finds it hard not to crack jokes every now and again, tries to see the lighter side to the Darkspawn, light hearted and fun to chat to. _

_Morrigan - An Apostate, not very social, but is useful, we get on alright but not to the extent of being friends._

_Sten - A Qunari we rescued from getting eaten alive by Darkspawn, he doesn't see eye to with me, so really we just keep a distance and keep talking a minimum. _

_Leliana - Formally a sister of Lothering, She believes the Maker told her to help us in our quest, she's a nice girl, and I find her beliefs refreshing. _

_Zevran - Formally an Antivan Crow, He seems to be very sexual, charms all if not most women and men, I spared him after he attempted to take mine and Alistair's life. _

_Wynne - One of the Mages of the circle, Acts as a mother figure (mostly for Alistair) a great person to seek advise from_

_Rex - My loyal Mabari since he was a puppy, he always does as he is told, even if he doesn't like it._

* * *

They each had there ups and downs up there were just some who she would never get on with, like Sten, They each had too different view points , and even when she tried to get on his good side she got nothing out of him, so she thought it would be best to just leave him to it.

But as she journeyed with her companions, she had started to grow stronger feelings towards certain members of the party. When she first met Alistair she thought she saw an older and more handsome version of her brother Fergus, so she thought that a brother and sister relationship might come between them. But as she got to knew him better she started to like him more and more. Once Alistair gave her a rose out of sentiment, she knew he might become something more.

Zevran, the witty Antivan elf who was originally sent to kill her from Loghain and the Crows. She never thought she would actually fall for an assassin, and least of all one who could turn on her at any moment. But when ever she was near him her body would full up flush a bright red, it was probably the vibe he gave off, assassin's were also trained to seduce there targets, Zevran himself had said this too, mostly Elven assassins like himself were looked highly upon by the Crows, or so she was told by him. But she just felt comfortable being near him, which any normal person would find crazy since he is still an assassin.

Her feelings were so confused even she couldn't understand it herself, her mixed emotions creating a tempest inside her own head, she needed to get away from the camp for a little while to clear her head and think things through.

Reoku rose to her feet and as she did so did her Mabari and he hastily closed the gap between him and his mistress. Just as she was nearing the edge of camp she turned to her Mabari, and gave the 'sorry you can't come with me look'. Rex tilted his to the side and let out a low worried whine, Reoku knelt down to the dogs ear and whispered "Don't worry I'll be fine I'll just be on the outskirts of camp I'll come straight back I promise."

The dog still wasn't happy with not going with her and let out another whine "Look why don't you go and make sure that silly Alistair isn't up to anything, like the mutiny plan he had last time, remember?" She let out a small giggle remembering the gossip those two spoke about the rest of the group. The dogs tail wagged slightly in approval but, his owner picked the wrong person, the Mabari looked back at Zevran and gave an angry growl, and all Zevran could do in response was a low almost sexual chuckle, with a slight grin. By the time Rex and turned back around his owner had departed and not seen his warning.

* * *

Reoku was now at least 10 minutes from the camp, pacing back and forth, she could always sort things out better when she thought aloud.

"Right now I still need to think of the possibility that Fergus might still be alive, so I won't have to worry about the Cousland name dying with me. But there's still the issue with my feelings… for…."

As she thought of the two men she could not decide between a blush came to her cheeks, she had never felt like this back at Castle Cousland, about any man who had visited the castle.

A huge rustling from the tree's above caused her to snap out of her blush and daydreaming, she looked at the Wardens Oath around her neck and she still had her families sword on her, she then realized she was acting foolish, and that these sort of affairs can be dealt with after the blight. Too much death has happened to forget everyone else's scarifies for her to end the blight.

"I'm such an idiot, I can worry about love later."

she then clasped a hand over her mouth

"Did I really just say the word lo---."

Before she could finish her sentence a loud click was heard from beneath her foot, with this arrows and daggers came flying out of every tree, had she just been ambushed by bandits or bounty hunters?

The strange thing about this attack was that none of the arrows and daggers were actually aimed for the flesh they were aimed to hit a persons clothing, and since there were enough arrows and daggers attacking with enough force, Reoku soon fell back and was pinned to the ground by the weapons too stunned to move. She heard footsteps but could not see who they were coming from, probably from her attacker.

"Love? Why yes my dear Warden I believe I heard you with my own elven ears"

That strong accent, the smell of spices and leather, it couldn't be.

"Zevran!? What the heck is this, did you set up this trap?"

For once her tone was not the calm, just voice she normally used, this was anger with a hint of fear. Even though she couldn't see his face she knew he was smiling and could hear him walking around her.

"Why of course my dear women, who else is capable of setting such….Sensual traps"

The hint of his voice on the end of the sentence caused her to blush a little, trying to hide it the best she could.

"We--Well why didn't you warn me about this? I ended up triggering this trap for bandits or Darkspawn, it will take ages to set up again"

Zevran was finally coming into view with a few 'Tsk tsks' on his breath.

"When will you learn my beloved Grey Warden?"

He was now fully in view, she could also see he was playing with an assassin's dagger.

"Do you really think I would waste all this preparation on some Darkspawn or some fat lazy bandits?"

He knelt down so he was almost on top of Reoku,

"No no my dear, I was saving this one especially for you."

He said caressing her cheek which cause her to fluster both with hate and the feelings she still has for him.

"So your going to try and finish the job now? When we are the one's who want to end the Blight?"

She didn't even look him in the eye while saying it, she knew what his eyes was capable of, by the amount of conversations she had with him before. Just one look into his eyes and she was trapped in the spell, of his words, his movement, his scent. Zevran could only let out an impulsive chuckle.

"Oh no my dear women I just wanted to speak to you away from….Prying eyes."

That Zevran knew how to charm a women with just his wordplay, no wonder he was made an assassin. Maybe if he had tried that tactic first he could of got the job done with out a second thought. This thought sent a shudder down Reoku's spine, how easily manipulated she might have been.

"Well then...why couldn't you just ask to speak to me in private…rather…then…."

She said trying to pull her arms and legs free. Zevran quickly stopped her moving by moving so close to her face she could practically taste the scent Zevran had on him, but it seemed strongest around his face and mouth. Just the thought of it sent her whole face as red as the crimson fire back at camp.

"But then where would be the fun in all of this?"

He said almost in a whisper to her cheek, he could feel the heat from her blush, he decided to let out a soft sexual purr to tease her for he could see how embarrassed and entranced she was, he enjoyed seeing her infatuated like this, he started to back away from her face slowly.

Zevran had settled nicely around the thigh area of Reoku, he then started to search his small pouch of poisons and herbs.

Reoku tried to forget how close one of the men she had been dreaming of, came so close to kissing her. Before Zevran moved away there lips must have been about 2 inches apart, Reoku's heart felt like it had moved to her head, she was unable to think, all she saw was Zevran take out the daggers that were holding her in place and rubbed a herb on the blade.

"It was a good thing you didn't move much my Lady, for I had to put a paralysis herbs on the daggers, just in case it wasn't triggered by you."

Due to the daggers having been removed she was able to make quick work of the arrows keeping her in place, though all in all the arrows still seemed tougher then the ones found in Ferelden. She sat up right, still under Zevran.

"What do you mean 'In case'? How many of these traps did you set up?"

"How many nets does it take to catch a beautiful butterfly?"

Reoku knew what he was hinting at and just wanted to head back to camp and to her tent, she didn't feel like having supper tonight. Right now she just wanted rest.

"Um….Zev….I would…..like to get up now"

She said looking away from him again to hide an unseeing blush.

A disappointed look crossed Zevran's face

"Awwww no making mad love under the stars? No exchanging each others history with others? And after I went through so much trouble to get you alone like this." he grinned.

As he helped up his gorgeous leader she suddenly collapsed back down holding on to her left leg, this alarmed Zevran, for he was sure none of his daggers had hit her, he made sure of it.

"Zev don't worry it wasn't you. Remember the werewolf bite I got earlier today."

Zevran gave a sigh of relief "Well, 'tis obvious you shall be needing assistance back to camp, yes?"

He said as he scooped one arm under the Wardens legs,

"Whoa…Wait a min---"

Zevran's other arm went under her armpit as he lifted her, as a fair maiden in distress.

Even though the elf was a bit smaller that herself, he certainly has some strength, it might due to all of the teasing fun he just had with her.

"Zev…wait please…What will the other's thi---" the blush from before growing bigger.

"I will place you down just before we get back to camp, I will head back to my usual spot undetected, none be the wiser hmmm."

"If you trying anything like this again I will so make sure Morrigan gets you later"

Zev's head turned towards Reoku and his eyebrow rose . "Oh? will this be a threat or a promise? So what must I _not_ do to get this witch set upon me?"

"Well…you try anything unexpected like that last endeavor" she said her blush finally gone.

After a few minutes of walking in silence they were closing in on the camp,

"May I please clarify this with you my Grey Warden?"

Zevran asked his face closing in on hers, Reoku was unsure of what he was going to do and being this close to camp she didn't want to find out, and realized she was close enough to walk it from here.

Reoku managed to scramble out of Zevran's grip and fall into a near by bush

"Ow! For Andraste's sake!"

* * *

As Alistair was eating his supper that Morrigan cooked earlier, Rex made he way towards him and gave an agitated whine at him.

"Your worried about her huh?"

Rex let out yet another agitated whine and signaled to where she walked off to. Rex grabbed Alistair's arm with his teeth, not with force but just trying to lead him to the edge of camp.

"Why? She looked like she wanted to be alone….But I am concerned…"

Just after Alistair finished his thought he saw Rex head over to where he was signaling before, '_She must be back then'_ Alistair thought but just as he was finishing his supper of rabbit and herbs, Rex started running back and forth between the place he ran to and Alistair.

"What? Do you want to play? Does the cute little puppy want to play?"

Rex started to give out loud booming barks towards Alistair, wanting him to come to the edge of camp. Alistair soon gave in and started heading towards Rex.

"Alight I'm here, now what is all the fuss ---"

"Ow…..I'm gonna kill him mark my words….Ow Gee…"

As Alistair followed the voice he saw Reoku on the ground, half in a bush, muttering to herself. He wondered how she ended up like that but obviously she hadn't seen him yet.

"Um….Are you alright?" Alistair was secretly laughing at Reoku talking herself.

Reoku jumped at hearing someone else's voice, she then turned and saw Alistair smiling down at her, she was embarrassed that he heard all that she was muttering to herself, she got up, most ungracefully as well. This caused Alistair to hide his laughter, for he didn't want her to see him laughing at her.

"Oh Alistair…Um….I'm….I'm fine…Don't worry….I…I'm fine." She started to walk past Alistair but lost her footing due to her wound opening up earlier, Alistair managed to grab her wrist and pull her in towards him. He gave a pleased smile towards her.

"I say from that little endeavor, your not fine."

Reoku looked into his deep amber eyes, but looked almost immediately away from them and a small blush came over the top of her cheeks, for some reason words couldn't find there way out of her mouth when she tried to speak.

"I will help you back to your tent" he said as he was about to pick her up.

"Oh no……Alistair you don't…I mean…I'll be fi---"

But before she could let out her protest Alistair has already picked her up and started to head his way towards her tent. Alistair was a little curious as to how her wound opened up again, and what she was doing away from the camp.

"So what were you thinking about which couldn't been done in camp? I don't mean to pry, I'm just…"

"Nosy?" She gave a small giggle at Alistair.

"Concerned." He said as he gave a warm smile at her. Reoku gave a sigh, she couldn't tell him what happened earlier between her and a certain Elf.

"Well….I was…um… Just thinking….about my feelings…..towards…..no I mean…about the things that have happened so far. I just….never expected this kind of thing to happen…is all."

Alistair's curiosity was rising, her words were stumbled but he was no fool, (Well except Morrigan thinks otherwise), he could tell she was telling the truth but there was something hidden there.

"You know you can tell me anything, even if it's telling me to stop making bad jokes"

He gave a laugh at his own suggestion. "But you wouldn't though right?" he asked hesitantly.

Reoku couldn't help but give a laugh back. "Don't worry Alistair, I….I love you….I…I mean…Your humor…. Yes your sense of humor."

Reoku couldn't help but put her hands over her mouth and go bright red with what she accidentally blurted out to him. She still couldn't decide between the two, Alistair and Zevran, She liked them both for different reasons.

Alistair heard the words that came from Reoku's mouth, and he couldn't help but give a small blush back. He put her down just outside of her tent, he really didn't know what to do next.

"Well…thank you Alistair…" Just as she was about to enter her tent Alistair called her,

"Reoku…um…."

Reoku quickly turned back around and felt lips pressed against hers, arms around her waist, this was the last thing she was expecting. Alistair's lips were soft and smooth, there was a hint of herbs on his lips. Alistair finally moved his lips away, Reoku was just stood there in shock, still trying to comprehend what just happened. But she broke out of it once she hard Alistair speaking quite quickly.

"I'm sorry…that was too soon wasn't it…I just let my impulse take over…I…will just go and…stand over there…now…good….G' night."

Before she could say anything Alistair had already moved to the other side of camp, near Sten. She touched her lips and remembered the taste and the texture, she gave a blush, a smile, and then headed into her tent.

But what Alistair and Reoku were unaware of were of two unseen eyes watching from a certain assassin, who was not happy to see his prey taken like that. But he still has some tricks up his sleeve.

* * *

_AN: Well this took me over the period of two days to write, this is also my first ever story. I hope you guys like what you read so far the 2__nd__ chapter should be out by Wednesday or Thursday this week. I hope you look forward to some deceit, love, traps, and possibly squished birds XD guess who coming soon…._


End file.
